Green is the enemy
by The legend of princess kawaii
Summary: everything seems peaceful in the lives of peter and his friends. but things change when the goblin returns and this time he wants to destroy peter and his friends unwilling to leave them alone goblin challenges peter to a fight that will cost peter something very dear to him his life.
1. Chapter 1

Peter's p.o.v

"So we meet again." Luke said raising his eyebrow "you ready to get your butt kicked?" I said grabbing his arm 1, 2, 3, Arm wrestle we both said trying to beat each other "I don't want to admit it but he is a little to strong for a teen." I felt myself getting weaker but I tried to beat him with all my might" you are a worthy opponent." Luke said we were both tied when aunt may walk in.

'No boys off the dinner table!" aunt may said to us "yes Ms. Parker Luke said. Yes aunt may I said turning around I was going to eat my bacon. But that bucket head Sam ate it" SAM WHY DID YOU EAT MY STUFF DUDE." Sam laughed mischievously and ran off. "Get back here Sam!" I said chasing him " catch me if you can!' he said. Running down the hallway." Getting sick and tired of his crap." I said trying to chase him I accidentally tripped over Danny who was startled by me tripping over him.

"Sorry Danny!' I said to him" its okay it was an accident he said. Power man was playing a football game and yelling at the screen as if the characters could hear him ava was on her laptop listening to a speech and Sam was just being an annoying prick hiding somewhere in his room.

Suddenly fury called me on my wrist watch I quickly ran into the bathroom to check it out ' get down here quick parker we have a special guest." He said I hope he's captain America I said. No it's a she is she is a very important person he said.

Curious to see who it was I signaled the others. T o get suited up so we can leave." Last one on the hellicarrier is a rotten egg!" nova said flying above us" not today." Said riding on his power cycle I laughed. "You poor souls I'm obviously going to win." I said doing a back flip in the air and swinging on my web The Hellicarrier was seen floating in the sky "this time I'm going to win I thought to my self.

Making it on the helicarrier, I was the first one there. Or so I thought. "Ha ha, webhead. I beat you!" Nova yelled, laughing at me. "What the actual heck? Dude, you cheated." I said, poking my finger in his face. Nova picked an apple out of the bowl on the table and took a bite out of it.

"Nope. Didn't cheat. I'm just more awesomer than you." Sam bragged flexing in a mirror." For your information, 'awesomer' is not a word, and look behind you." I said pointing in Sam's direction. "Why, you're jealous that I beat you," Sam said, flailing his arms around in the air retardedly. "Ouch! " a femminie voice said.

Turning around Sam gasped. "I'm so sorry, your majesty," Sam said, picking up the crown of the beautiful Princess Ruka. Ruka was a African American girl with blue eyes, long black hair, and was wearing a pink, blue, and white ball gown dress encrusted with pearls and sparkling jewelry.

The princess rubbed her head, which Nova stupidly hit. "It's okay," The princess said, glaring in Nova's direction. As Nova put her crown on her head, Powerman and the others walked in and stared at us. The princess had a small bump on her head, and a half eaten apple was on the floor. "I can explain." I said to Fury. He ignored me and introduced the princess. "Kids, this is Princess Ruka Kagene. You guys are to protect her and make sure she's okay. She will be your new team mate, so treat her nicely." Fury said, leaving. We all nodded. "I mean it," he warned, walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

After staring at Princess Ruka, I finally decided to walk up and greet her. "Your majesty, we apologize for our friend's ignorance and hitting you." I said. The princess just laughed " It's cool, dude. I've felt worse things than a simple smack on the head. On a scale of 1 to 10, it's barely a 1," She said. We just froze. We never heard a princess speak that way, especially using the word dude. Usually, they're all prissy, prim and proper. (So not like your friendly neighborhood Spiderman).  
" Um, are you just going to stand there all day? Help me out of this dress. It's like one hundred degrees in here." The princess said, taking off her dress." No don't. There's boys in here!" Ava said trying to stop her. "Relax, White Tiger. I came prepared for battle." The princess said, tossng the beautiful dress on the table. She was wearing a bright blue zentai suit with white high heel boots, and white gloves. Taking off her

crown, she placed a blue mask on her face, and took off her jewelry.  
"So when we gonna fight bad guys?" The princess said. We were so shocked, we just stared. "You guys are very, very strange. I like you." the princess said walking away.  
"Dude this must be a dream come true," Nova said excitedly. "Dude, she's a princess. She's probably joking. I don't think she's not really part of the team." I said. Powerman shook his head in disagreement.

"Even though she is a princess, she seems like an interesting person." Iron Fist said. "Well, what happens if she gets kidnapped? I'm not Mario. I can't save princesses all day long," I said. Suddenly, we heard cheering in the gym room. Curious, we decided to check it out. Walking inside, we saw that Ruka was lifting weights, the type even I couldn't really lift. "Hey, Parker. Check me out," Ruka said, picking two massive weights up at the same time. My mouth almost dropped "Dude, if someone kidnaps her, they die." Nova whispered…  
"See, Parker. She can care for herself." Ava said. I shook my head. (Maybe she can,) I thought to myself. Suddenly, Norman Osborn called me on my cellphone. "Excuse me for a moment," I said, stepping out.

Answering the phone, I cleared my throat. "Hello?" I asked. "Peter, so glad to hear you. Meet me at Oscorp as soon as possible. I want to have a little chat with you," he said. "But sir, I-" "No buts, Parker. Don't leave me hanging, or whatever you kids say these days." Norman said, laughing. I didn't return the laugh.  
"I'm on my way sir." "Good, Peter. Don't be late." Osborn said hanging up on me. I sighed, and went to change. "Where are you going?" Ava asked. "To meet norman Osborn," I said to her. Ava raised her eyebrow. "I'll be safe. I promise," I said. "Call for back up if you need us," Ava said. I nodded and walked out. After changing into my normal clothes, I left the Helicarrier and headed for Oscorp.

An hour later, I arrived at Oscorp. Walking into the building, I looked around the luxurius building. After going up to Osborn's office, I knocked ** the door, but there was no reply, so I knocked a second time. Nobody answered. I was just about to walk away when Mr. Osborn opened the door wide. "Peter, so glad you came. Have a seat, my boy." Osborn said, urging me inside his office, sitting down. Osborn stared at me for, like, five whole minutes.  
"Um, sir. Why am I here?" I asked, getting a bit creeped out Osborn laughed and took out a wine glass and poured himself a drink. "You thirsty?" He asked. "Um, I'm too young to drink," I pointed out. "No, Peter. Don't worry. It's sparkling apple cider," He said scooting the glass towards me. Since I trust Norman about as far as I can throw the Rhino, I pretended to sip it.  
"You know Harry, how he's slacking in his grades a bit. I want you to help him get better, become a genius like you." He said drinking his drink. "Um sir, but Harry is a genius." I said Osborn nearly spat his drink out on me which would have been super gross. (Eww, Osborn cooties), I thought to myself.  
"No, he's what I call hard headed. We need someone like you to refine him you know make him better." Oborn said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and osborns eyes widened. "Peter, I think you should leave," Osborn said. "But sir." I protested. Osborn then pushed me out his office door. Looking at the figure, I couldn't see much. All I could make out was a mysterious man in a black cloak. . . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

This was very strange. I knew Osborn was up to something, because he never rushed me out, for anything especially that. (I have to get back to the Helicarrier, and tell the others,) I thought to myself. Inside the cloak disguise, Doc Ock laughed as he watched Peter walk away. "Idiot child," he said, entering into Osborn's office. "Good, you're here! I thought youd be late as usual," Osborn hissed. Smoothing back his red hair, he smiled evily at Ock. "Did you bring me what I asked for?" Osborn asked. Ock nodded, and pulled out a strange looking orange liquid. "Here you go, sir. Your serum, but I must warn you, it might make you a bit of a goblin," Ock said, laughing evilly.  
Osborn took the serum and placed it in his poket'pleasure doing business with you.' He said. Ock nodded and left out, barely making it out the door due to his ginormous size. (Man, that dude is fat,) Osborn thought to himself. Osborn smiled. With this serum, he finally was going to catch Spiderman, unmask him, and kill him for good, him and his stupid hero friends.

Meanwhile on the Helicarrier

Sam was loosing a battle that was lost before it started. Sam was trying to steal Luke's food, but Luke, being big for his size, held his plate over Sam's head and kept eating. "Dude, you know you aren't going to win, Sam. Luke's, like, ten times bigger than you and all of us," Ava replied, sitting on the couch, reading a romance manga. That did not stop Sam from reaching his goal. Trying to knock down the other male was like trying to nail jello to a tree; it was impossible. Luke eventually ate his food and walked away, with Sam beating on his chest like a angry monkey.  
Ava's p.o.v  
I nearly burst out laughing at Sam. I swear, boys are so stupid, but they are free entertainment. Danny was asleep on the sofa when Peter burst in yelling off the top of his lungs. The blonde jumped. "Peter, what is your problem? You scared me and Danny," I said, giving him a death glare.  
Peter panted, trying to catch his breath. "You guys, Osborn's up to something," He said. "You don't say," I said sarcastically. "No, seriously. He rushed me out his office to speak to this guy in a dark cloak. He looked a bit creepy," Peter said, trying to regain his breath.

Meanwhile, at Oscorp

Osborn goes into the men's restroom, and locks himself into one of the stalls. He smiles as he takes out the goblin serum. "Sweet victory, come to me," He said sticking the deadly serum into his arms. He screamed as the serum entered his bloodstream.


End file.
